At First Sight
by Persianjuliette
Summary: Everything you thought you knew about unrequited love is turned on its head in this sweet little story about first love's follies.
1. At First Sight

1- At First Sight

The peace of the lazy spring afternoon was shattered in an instant by the unearthly shriek. Ponies all over the small town dropped their shopping, overturned their chairs, tripped into their flowerbeds, and- in the case of one rainbow-coiffed filly- fell off of clouds.

Rainbow Dash sputtered as she picked herself up, spitting out the clumps of dirt and grass that had become lodged in her mouth. She looked around for the source of her rude awakening, her wings flared in indignation. She hoped nopony had seen her fall. "Not cool!"

A thick flock of panicked birds rose over the outskirts of town with a cacophony of wings and screeching. They were followed by a thin-legged pegasus filly, who unsuccessfully called to them and chased after them in an attempt to bring them back. Fluttershy's wavering voice was lost on the breeze as soon as she spoke. "Wait! Please, wait! It's okay, little birdies! Um…come back?"

A small figure rose out of the demolished tray of cupcakes, looking like a pony sculpted out of chocolate and vanilla frosting. An oversized tongue appeared and slurped across her face, clearing it of cupcake remnants in one swipe and revealing the vibrant pink coat and twinkling blue eyes beneath. Pinkie Pie giggled. "Oopsie! Guess I better start a new batch!"

A pile of rosy-cheeked apples shifted and went rolling in every direction as the filly beneath flailed to free herself. She clambered to her hooves and straightened the battered old hat that was perched crookedly on her short blonde mane. "Consarnit! Now I gotta start all over again!"

The source of the bone-chilling wail was revealed to be a small white filly with a carefully curled purple mane and tail. She was the center of a strange tableau in front of Ponyville's library. Before her, frozen in surprise and alarm, stood two smartly dressed Royal Guards harnessed to an elegant chariot. Behind them, arrested in the act of lifting a small stack of cardboard boxes down from the trunk of the chariot, stood two figures. They were unfamiliar to the eyes of the curious townsponies who had gathered in the silence following the scream, and they were caught in the gaze of the wide-eyed filly.

One was a small purple unicorn who held a single box suspended in the grip of her sparkling lavender magic. It was stationary in the air, forgotten by the young unicorn who stared curiously at the white filly. The other, standing twice her height on scaly hind legs, was an adolescent dragon. It was he who spoke first, breaking the awkward silence that filled the air like a tangible fog.

"Uh… are you okay?"

The curly-maned unicorn moved for the first time since her startling outburst. She drew a deep breath and raised one hoof to her heart as though stricken. Her wide blue eyes never left the puzzled dragon's face. The surrounding ponies winced, anticipating another scream. Instead, the white filly began to talk.

"Am I okay? Okay isn't even close to it! You- you're-" she raced over to the confused newcomers and stopped short in front of them, craning her neck back to gaze starry-eyed at the dragon. "Simply amazing! I've never seen a dragon before! I do apologize for screaming like that, I was just so taken aback! I had no idea that their scales were so lovely and perfect! They look marvelous, just like gemstones! And your spines are so magnificent and… and…"

She fell silent, apparently stricken speechless by how wonderful he was. The subject of her adoration blushed scarlet (some inherent magic made this visible, even through his thick scales) and grinned awkwardly.

The purple filly lowered her box and slowly approached the other unicorn. Her violet eyes were inquisitive, though she seemed a little nervous of the excitable unicorn. She spoke slowly, as if addressing somepony who wasn't entirely sane. "Excuse me. Ah, hello. My name is Twilight Sparkle. You are…?"

The filly with the elegant mane tore her eyes away from the purple-and-green dragon with some difficulty. She looked at the serious unicorn in front of her, noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, hello. I," she tossed her short mane back dramatically, "am Rarity. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Her high treble voice, colored with the affectations of a cultured accent, went up at the end hopefully. She glanced at the tall dragon as she spoke, as if hoping that he would recognize her name. Her face fell as the faces of the newcomers remained blank.

The purple filly shook her head, drawing the other's attention back to her. "Um… No. Sorry. But we're from Canterlot, so that's probably why-"

Rarity's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She grabbed the mare by the shoulders and spun her around, then released her. Her face was stretched into an enormous grin as her blue eyes flicked rapidly back and forth between the two strangers.

"Canterlot? This is wonderful! Why, I've always dreamed of living there! The glamour- the sophistication- the- well, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about! But…" Rarity indicated the still-red-faced dragon, "who is your friend, here? He's so… tall." she finished, a little lamely.

Twilight Sparkle looked quite taken aback by the filly's affection. She looked at her companion, who shrugged. Looking back at the eager unicorn, she answered. "That's Spike. He's assisting me with my studies during my stay here."

Rarity clapped her hooves with glee. "Oh, you're staying here? That's even more wonderful! How long? I can show you around Ponyville, if you like. We'll be such good friends, the three of us."

She fluttered her eyelashes at Spike. He looked completely nonplussed. Twilight, however, began to protest vehemently, waving her hooves in negation. "Oh, no no no no. I think you misunderstood me. I'm here to study, not make friends. We're staying for the summer while the Princess has my rooms renovated. She thought I needed a vacation. Pssh. I only came because she promised I could stay in the old library and be in charge of it."

Rarity ignored Twilight's protests. Only one word stood out to the fashionable youngster. If it was possible, her eyes grew even bigger. Twilight was afraid that the white unicorn's eyes would get so big, there wouldn't be any room left in her head. Rarity inhaled, a great sucking in of air. Twilight cringed back in anticipation of the oncoming gush of words. She shot a pleading look over her shoulder to the watching guards and the teenage dragon, trying to telegraph Help me! with her entire face.

It was a wasted effort, however, as the Royal Guards (not having received training in dealing with excitable fillies) were avoiding Twilight's gaze and preparing hurriedly to take off. Spike was too busy examining the purple scales on his arm, holding them up to the sunlight and admiring the way they shone. They did kind of look like gemstones after all.

Rarity exploded. "You're friends with PRINCESS CELESTIA? You live in the ROYAL PALACE? You're friends with the Princess and you live in the palace and you're staying HERE?" The white filly looked at Spike with even more admiration than before. "Is Spike a PRINCE?"

The idea proved too much for the little unicorn, and with a graceful swoon and a tiny sigh, she collapsed.


	2. What A Gentledrake!

2- What A Gentledrake!

Spike hoisted the fainting filly into his arms with a grunt.

"She's heavier than she looks," he complained to nopony in particular as he began to carry Rarity into the library. Glancing behind him, Spike saw Twilight talking to the guards, thanking them for their time, he assumed. The burly pegasi nodded and quickly took flight, looking relieved to get away from this strange town.

Spike waited for his friend to catch up before continuing into the empty library. She trotted next to him, looking up with wide eyes at the swooning Rarity. She lay like a princess in Spike's arms, one foreleg tossed dramatically over her forehead.

Spike looked at his charge with raised eyebrows. "She sure seemed to like me." he commented. "I've never had anypony react to me like that before. Screams, running away, torches and pitchforks- sure. But this? Weird."

Twilight opened the door and allowed Spike to step through first. She followed after him, closing the door carefully behind her with a concentrated push of magic. "Do you think she's okay? I've never seen a pony actually faint before. I heard it's not good for the brain to pass out like that."

Spike eyed the white unicorn skeptically. One of her eyelids twitched open, a tiny slit of blue peering out. Seeing him looking at her, it snapped shut. A faint blush colored her pale cheeks. Spike rolled his eyes and smiled. "Somehow, I think she'll be fine."

He laid the filly gently on an old couch, upholstered in red velvet. The fabric was worn almost completely through in places, and a puff of dust rose up as the dragon set her down. Twilight fidgeted nervously, oblivious to Rarity's true condition and not entirely convinced by Spike's words.

"Well, just in case, I'll go get her a glass of water. I think the kitchen's over there. Um… I think you should keep her head elevated. Or maybe her back hooves? Elevate both, just to be sure." The nervous filly stood for a moment, trying to remember what she was doing. Then, with a cutely decisive nod, she turned and trotted into the next room. The teenage dragon chuckled, settling himself down next to the couch.

A loud sneeze made Spike jump. The source of the noise, he discovered, was a red-faced Rarity. She held one hoof in front of her nose, as if to muffle the sound retroactively. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Ah- oh goodness, I appear to have fainted. How embarrassing!" the white filly gasped belatedly. "Where am I?"

Spike struggled to repress a smile. "Uh… the library? It's only been, like, a minute. Twilight's getting you some water."

Rarity sat up, then noticed what she was sitting on. She hastily scrambled off the worn couch, dusting herself off with a look of disgust. "Ugh! Please tell me you're going to get rid of this old thing while you're here."

The dragon looked at the couch. It didn't seem that bad to him. "I dunno. You'd have to ask Twi."

The white filly settled down, apparently over her embarrassment. "I think I will." She looked hesitantly at Spike. "Ah… It was very kind of you to help me like that. Thank you."

The gangly dragon suddenly felt very awkward. He didn't know what to do with his hands. He crossed and uncrossed his arms. He swished his tail over the smooth wood floor. "Oh, it's no big deal."

"But it is!" insisted the earnest filly. "You're such a gentlesta- erm, drake! I simply must find a way to repay you!"

"No," Spike protested. "You really don't have to do that. Seriously."

The little pony looked determined. "I will. Twilight, too. Would it be all right if I came by tonight? I can show you both around Ponyville. It's the absolute least I can do."

Spike considered the offer. "Actually, that sound kind of nice. I wouldn't mind getting a tour, and Twilight needs to get out and socialize anyway."

In the kitchen, Twilight's ears twitched. She had the strangest feeling that she ought to be offended.

Rarity beamed. She bounded up to Spike, beaming. "It's a date, then! I'll be here at five-thirty!"

Before she could lose her nerve, the unicorn stretched up on her back hooves and kissed Spike on the cheek. Then, before he could react, she had fled.

Twilight emerged from the kitchen, a glass of water held suspended before her, to see her assistant sitting dumbstruck on the floor, one hand held to his cheek.

"Where's Rarity?" asked the filly. Spike turned to her, looking bemused.

"I'm not sure, but… I think we have a date tonight."

Rarity couldn't repress the enormous grin that stretched over her face as she skipped home. On any other day, she would have walked sedately- like a proper lady ought- but she was just too excited. Ponies looked curiously at the happy filly as she bounced through the town square. One orange mare leaned over to her friend, a blue mare with a striped mane and tail.

"Is that Rarity or Pinkie Pie?" she muttered. The pair laughed to see the normally composed youngster so carefree.

As if summoned by their words, a small pink filly emerged from Sugarcube Corner at the very moment that Rarity was passing. Rarity was too lost in her own thoughts to notice the curly-maned earth pony, and Pinkie was looking over her shoulder as she answered somepony within the bakery.

"Sorry again about the mess, Mr. Cake! Are you sure you don't want me to help-"

CRASH. The two fillies went rolling head over tail as they collided. A mare pulled her foal out of their path as they passed, their forward momentum unchecked until-

BONGGG. They collided with a lamp post, detatching from the tangle of legs and curls with a painful-sounding noise.

Rarity lay upside-down against the pole, her legs in the air and her eyes moving in disoriented circles. Pinkie Pie had somehow landed on all fours, and shook herself off before looking at her friend.

"Wow! That was kinda fun! I was hoping to run into you today, but I didn't know I'd actually run into you! Gosh, your eyes look funny like that! Woo-woo-woo, all circle-y and stuff!" The pink pony leaned over Rarity. "Is that comfortable? I've never tried sitting upside-down like that before!"

Rarity groaned. "It's not comfortable, Pinkie. Can you give me a hoof here?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey!" chirped her friend. She helped Rarity to her hooves, bouncing slightly in place as the unicorn rubbed the back of her head.

Rarity sighed. "I guess that's what I get for not looking where I was going." She perked up almost immediately. "But I'd better get going. It was nice to see you, Pinkie, but I need to get ready!"

She turned and trotted up the street. Pinkie followed, bouncing on spring-like legs. "Whatcha getting ready for? Can I help?"

Rarity smiled at her enthusiastic friend. Her head still hurt, but she didn't mind. A little bump like that couldn't ruin her good mood! "I'm going home to get ready for tonight. I'm afraid I don't need any help, darling, but thanks for the offer."

Pinkie bounced on, undeterred. "What's going on tonight? I know it's not your birthday, cause I know EVERYPONY'S birthdays. Yours isn't for another forty-two days! Is it a special occasion? Do you need a party?"

"Pinkie, it's not-"

"Ooh! I know! Is there a new holiday? No, I would have heard about that! I love holidays. Maybe-"

"Pinkie-"

"I know! Maybe you're-"

"PINKIE!"

The energetic pony looked at Rarity, who had stopped walking. "What is it? You don't need to yell, silly, I'm right here!"

Rarity took a deep breath. She was clinging desperately to the remnants of her good mood, but speaking to Pinkie was… trying.

"I'm going out with some new ponies in town. Well, one of them is a pony. They're staying in Ponyville for the summer."

Pinkie's eyes grew huge, and she gasped dramatically. "NEW PONIES? This is great! Oh my gosh, they need a Welcome-to-Ponyville party! Just wait until I-"

Pinkie was about to run off and plan a party right then, but Rarity grabbed her face. She leaned close to Pinkie until they were eye-to-eye, her hooves squishing the pink pony's cheeks together. "Pinkie. I need you to promise me something."

"'Kay."

"There's this… boy, he's one of the new ponies. I really like him, and I would appreciate it if you could hold off on the… ah, partying, until tomorrow. Just let me get to know him tonight, all right? And don't tell anypony that I like him! Understand?"

Rarity's voice was desperate.

Pinkie straightened, her mouth in a small o. "Oh my gosh! Of course I won't tell! In fact, I'll keep everypony out of your way tonight so no sneaky-sneaky filly comes and steals him away! I'll make sure you have the best date ever!"

Before Rarity could correct her, Pinkie had zoomed away in a pink blur. The white unicorn slumped her shoulders and sighed. "So much for that plan."


	3. BDBFF

Twilight Sparkle was in a bad mood. "Spike! Why, in Celestia's name, did you have to tell that filly that we'd meet her tonight? I should be unpacking and taking notes and starting an… um… hang on."

The purple filly galloped over to a nearby table, where a cardboard box strained under the weight of the heavy books stuffed inside. She pulled out a massive hardcover dictionary, first using her hooves, then giving up and using magic instead. Flicking through the pages, she muttered under her breath. "I, I, here it is!"

She whirled around to the patient dragon as if she had never stopped berating him. "Starting an inventory! But instead of taking care of our responsibilities, we'll be prancing around town with some crazy filly just because she likes your scales!"

Spike crossed his arms. He was too used to the high-strung filly by now to take any real offense to her words. "Twilight, I just think it would be a really good chance for you to socialize. The Princess herself told you to relax and make some friends. But you realize you don't have to go if you really don't want to, right?"

Twilight threw her forelegs up in exasperation. "The Princess also told me to fix this library up and continue my studies! The quicker I do that, the quicker we can get out of here! Anyway," she sighed and lowered her head, "You already told her we'd go, and my etiquette books all say that breaking a prior engagement is incredibly rude. I can't just tell her no."

Spike shook his head and tried not to laugh. "Well, we can't ignore the etiquette books. Anything but that."

The unicorn nodded firmly. "Exactly."

She turned and trotted upstairs to explore the rest of the tree's rooms. Spike slapped his forehead and groaned. "I hope that Rarity pony has a sense of humor. I can't take this much longer."

Spike, being almost twice as big as (and far stronger than) Twilight, was used to doing the tasks she couldn't. Her magic wasn't fully developed yet, so he often had to do heavy lifting and other chores that she couldn't manage with hooves, teeth, or magic. His main duties were to help Twilight in her studies and day-to-day life, but just as important was his companionship.

As much as she would like to, the Princess was far too busy to spend all her time with Twilight, and the little unicorn had a tendency to withdraw into herself if she wasn't goaded into interaction with other ponies. Spike's presence was invaluable to her social growth, Celestia had once confided in the dragon. His laid-back personality, humor, and good-natured ways made him the perfect balance to Twilight, and the fact that they were only a few years apart in age didn't hurt. Spike had spent a week swaggering through the palace with his chest puffed out proudly after the Princess told him that.

Secretly, though, Spike suspected it was because he was a lot like Twilight's older brother, Shining Armor. She idolized Shining, and opened up to him like she did with no other pony. Spike got along quite well with the colt, although Shining was a bit older and had a more serious attitude toward life in general. Spike remembered the first week, a little less than a year ago, when the three of them had gone to the local playground.

Spike had only been partnered with Twilight a few days before, when she was accepted as Celestia's personal student. They were instructed to spend time together and get acquainted with each other before Twilight moved out of her parents' house and into Canterlot Castle. Spike and Shining had decided to take the filly to her favorite park for the afternoon, and so they set off.

Shining was a teenaged colt who had only recently been accepted into the Royal Guard Academy. His coloration, unlike his sister's, was a traditional unicorn combination of a white coat and a blue mane and tail. He was well-built, but it was obvious that he was still growing into the powerful frame he would one day occupy. His hooves seemed slightly too large for his body, and his voice quavered slightly every now and then.

The trio sat on a newly-painted wooden bench in the playground. They had ceased all conversation in order to focus on the ice cream cones before them. Twilight, lacking a precise control in her holding and levitation magic, had crushed two cones and dropped another before relenting and letting her brother hold her ice cream for her. Spike had his cone wrapped carefully in his clawed fingers, precise in a practiced way born of many, many accidents.

Twilight, perched between the two boys, took a dainty lick of her cone. "Thank you for the ice cream, Shiny."

Her brother smiled fondly at her. "Hey, it's the least I could do. We gotta have as much fun as we can before you go off to school."

"It's too bad they were out of garnets," mused Spike, looking sorrowfully at his own ice cream. "I mean, blueberry's nice, but it's not the same." He took a huge bite, then yowled and slapped a hand to the side of his head as a stabbing pain hit him.

"That's what happens when you eat cold things too fast." observed Twilight sagely. "It's called a brain freeze, even though it's not actually your brain freezing. That would kill you. What really happens is-"

"Thanks, Twiley," interrupted Shining Armor. "but I think Spike knows that already."

The filly shrugged, unconcerned. "If you say so." A thought seemed to strike her, and she turned to the groaning, slowly recovering dragon. "Hey! If Shining is my BBBFF, that makes you my BDBFF!"

"What's- ow- what's that stand for?"

"Big Dragon Best Friend Forever!" Twilight recited.

Spike smiled. The lingering pain in his head was forgotten as he gave the purple unicorn a quick one-armed hug. "Thanks, Twilight. That sounds awesome."

Shining watched this exchange with a proud smile. He had had his doubts about the scaly "assistant", but if Twilight liked him, that was good enough for her brother. Twilight rarely opened up to other ponies (well, dragons too, he supposed), and it warmed the young stallion's heart to see his baby sister making a new friend. The odd trio resumed eating their respective treats. Each one felt happier than they had a few seconds ago as the sun warmed their faces and ponies passed by on the cobblestones, going about their lives, oblivious to the new friendship binding the three together as they sat in the summer sun.

Spike stood in the dingy, utilitarian kitchen. In the crook of one arm he cradled a moving box (helpfully labeled "Kitchen", "Delicate", "This way up", "Do NOT drop", and "Handle with care" in Twilight's neat and instantly distinctive script), and in the other he balanced a stack of plates. The sound of hooves against the smooth wood floor made him turn.

In front of him, looking embarrassed and slightly ashamed, stood a straight-maned unicorn filly. She didn't meet his eyes; she only scuffed one hoof against the floor and cleared her throat.

"Hey, Spike. Um… I thought it over, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just frustrated with all these distractions! It's… hard, being away from home."

Spike sighed. Putting down his burden, he crouched and beckoned the filly towards him. Slowly, she stepped into his scaly embrace. The two friends hugged. Spike thought he heard a sniff, but he didn't say anything for a long while. Finally, he released her.

"Hey, I know you miss Canterlot. I know you feel like maybe the Princess doesn't want you around anymore," Twilight sniffled and started to turn away, but Spike laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Look at me. I know you feel like that, but it's not true. The Princess loves you, and you know what?"

"What?"

"We're gonna make this the best summer ever. Think of it as an experiment on how to make friends- scientifically. Okay?"

The filly nodded, and gave the dragon a tiny smile. "Okay. That sounds good, Spike."

They smiled at each other, knowing that everything was back to the way it should be.


End file.
